


ISN'T THERE ANY WAY?...

by beckysue_bonner, joli_camarillo



Series: I WANT YOU SO BAD [1]
Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Can't Stop (How I Feel), F/M, Falling In Love, I don't know what to do, Love Confessions, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2020-12-24 16:02:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21102158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/pseuds/beckysue_bonner, https://archiveofourown.org/users/joli_camarillo/pseuds/joli_camarillo
Summary: Primarily "SullyVandy/Sandy". Vicley will make appearances, thoughAlso, don't be surprised if Travis and Levi, and Maya and Francis arementioned or featured later.





	1. SO-NO DO OVER?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [4QuietRyt3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/gifts), [Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth/gifts), [BAUProfiler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAUProfiler/gifts), [Mangobutterfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mangobutterfly/gifts), [Pink_lemonade19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_lemonade19/gifts), [Alynnroe89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alynnroe89/gifts), [15DivisionMariaHillRogers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/15DivisionMariaHillRogers/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [obs3ss1ons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/obs3ss1ons/gifts), [Gasnina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gasnina/gifts), [TheForbiddenGabi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheForbiddenGabi/gifts), [Ripleysgal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ripleysgal/gifts), [Diamondlachel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamondlachel/gifts), [blindsmarcy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindsmarcy/gifts), [CSW1420](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSW1420/gifts), [StaceyGray11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaceyGray11/gifts), [Butterball730](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterball730/gifts), [emilylukns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilylukns/gifts), [HoneyBun18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyBun18/gifts), [lovevicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovevicley/gifts), [Station19writer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Station19writer/gifts).

> Last night, you brought something special out of me  
(Ooh wee)  
And for the first time girl  
You made my dream a reality  
(Indeed)

Andy: Ooooh! RYAN, you scared ME! WTF! Wheeew!! Hey!...ahhh...what are you  
doing here? She doesn't want to seem inhospitable, nor does she want Sullivan to arrive and find  
an 'ex-tryst' of her's at his door.

Ryan: I was in the area...no, that's weak...well; obviously Sullivan is making all the right moves,  
and you're smelling what's he's cookin'-I just wanna make sure that you're all of the way sure about how  
things are now.

Andy: You have obviously moved on, Ry. Our 'thing' was casual, and it was fine for as long as it  
lasted-I don't regret it, any of it. But you have your new friend, whom I hope that you're really happy with,  
and I'm putting all of my efforts on making sure that whatever this is with Sullivan LASTS.

Ryan: Sooo-no "do-over.

Andy: You don't love me, Ryan. I like you, and you know how fond of you I am, but I don't love  
love you either...c'mon.

Ryan: I guess Sullivan will be here soon...oh...you have a key....

Andy just smiles

Ryan: Yeah...I gotta go. I wish you both the best, really. And I don't want us to ever stop being close, okay?  
We've been there for each other for awhile. I hope that continues.

Andy: It will-IF you respect the boundaries, Ry. Like showing up here.

(Robert Sullivan comes down the walk-way at that moment.

Sullivan: Officer Tanner...how are you?

Ryan: Good, Cap. Hitting the weights hard, I see.

Sullivan: We old Men have to work a little harder, My Man. Excuse me, long day. "Hey", he says  
to Andy, after shaking hands with Ryan.

Andy (hissing): SEE? Now I have to explain what you're doing here...I'll text you later...good seeing you.

In their bedroom, she finds Robert stripping for his shower. He gathers a pair of towels and heads  
to the bathroom. Andy says, "You really aren't going to ask what Tanner was doing here?"

He stops and turns to face her. "You and he are long-time friends, ex-lovers, correct? What exactly  
should I ask about?"

"Forget it." 

After his shower, he finds her fuming in the living room. "What is it? What did I say or do?"

"Nothing!" (she doesn't quite snap)

"I didn't act jealous enough? Okay, alright: WHAT THE FUCK WAS TANNER DOING AT MY HOUSE?!  
HUH! HUH!?"

'You're not funny," Andy grumbles, trying not to laugh.

And I can't stop  
(Can't stop)  
How I feel  
I'm diggin on you  
You diggin on me  
We diggin on we


	2. CAN'T STOP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EXPLICIT SEX Notification-Andy and Robert can't stay away from  
one another
> 
> Not as long as I intended-I'll try 2 make it up in the next Chapter

The ultimate SEX GODDESS...that is how Andrea Herrera looks to Captian Robert Sullivan-perched as she is  
atop him, gloriously naked except for maroon garterbelt, matching stockings, and the same color heels.  
Sullivan savors the look of bliss on Andy's face when he pushes a little further inside her-his 'forward progress'  
is hampered by the tightness of her clasping cuntal walls, and the massive-ness of the 11-inches he's packing...  
nonetheless, he revels in the incomparable sensation of his tightly-sheathed manhood within the heat of her core  
for THE THIRD TIME that day (once, here at home; once in his office at the station, AND now)...he moves his big  
hands from the lush abundance of her hips, over ridges of her tight abs, then up to her swining, bouncing breasts.  
His strong fingers knead and squeeze the firm mounds and accompanying nipples until the latter are thick, brown  
nuggets.

The heat in her breasts radiates, joining the fire in her groin; The Lusty Latina begins riding up and down on his cock,  
so caught-up in her lust that she's forgotten how sore and sensitive she is from their earlier encounters..."DESPACITO,  
Cariño...me siento un poco adolorido" (SLOW, Sweetie...I feel a little sore)...

She 'slows her roll'; begins rocking her hips to and fro-the RIDICULOUS friction on her clit is enough to start the build-up  
of what promises to be a hella orgasm tingling, then REVEBERATING, through her being...HIS EXPLOSION triggers HERS


	3. NEVER WANT TO STOP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 months later: Andy has BIG NEWS for Sullivan (and 19)-she's  
PREGNANT!
> 
> (more drabble length than the other chapters)

(_WOW..._ according to the flimsy plastic 'wand' thingie in her hand, she and Sullivan are  
expecting a BABY...A BABY! Text time!

Andy 2 Maya: GET OUT from underneath whomever and open ur 👀s! BIG NUS, Chica!!

Maya 2 Andy: WTF @ 0600hrs, A? wass so important?

A: Sully + ME +👶!! can u BELIEVE IT??!

M: JESUS H KEER-IST!? 😁😁😁😁😁!!-U HAPPY?

A: I'm IS-I never thought about it b4, but I think I'm ready

M: Felicidades (congrats!), Amiga...SEE? I WAS 👂ing during ur spanish lessons.

A: BUEN trabajo (good work)

M: keep it lo-lo, or yell it from the rooftops?

A: quiet 4 now

M: 'k...see ya, got2jet

I'm pregnant, Sully. Just like that. No buffer, just straight out. His response is pure liquid gold in her ears:  
one loud WHOOP, then consecutive guffaws, and loving embrace...lastly, this statement: Thank you. I love you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Professor Slaton, Community TV:
> 
> Saying I love you grows on what's over there over time


	4. NEVER TOO MUCH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Herrera and Sullivan at the baby store

"Ohhh! Look at these 'one-sies', Guapo!" Herrera holds up a selection of one-piece sleepers for newborns, in  
both blue and pink.

Sullivan's interest isn't _feigned_ ; he told her before that he is there for both she and his baby  
every step of the way, and he meant it.

"Can I get them?"

"Whatever you want. these little 'booties thing'...they're for both boy and girl, right?"

"You're good at this...are you SURE that this is your first time shopping for baby things?"

"I'm following your list", he shrugs.

They choose little socks, hats, hand booties, blankets, pillows, infant-sized bath tub, a bassinet, dust  
ruffles, and a bedside cradle. Andy is sure to involve her Man, get his input in all decisions. He isn't as excited  
as she, but clearly into the process. A crib to be delivered and set up later, and an infant car seat. Using her cell  
phone calculator, Herrera tallies up their purchases: "Ooooo", she mutters under her breath. "$2,945.52, Daddy...  
demasiado?".

Sullivan extracts his AE card from his inside jacket pocket. "No, 'sta bien."

"I can pay some of it."

"Carrying 10-15 extra pounds for the next nine or so months is payment enough."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guapo
> 
> Handsome
> 
> demasiado?
> 
> too much?
> 
> (e)'sta bien
> 
> it's fine


	5. LOVE ME UP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adventures in the Aid Car, Hot sex that night at the  
Sullivan-Herrera household.
> 
> EXPLICIT SEX SCENE

Aid car duty isn't so bad...the calls are exciting enough: two elderly pensioners attacked and  
mauled by a pair of marauding pit bulls, requiring Kat Noonan (an all-Washington State Sprinter in  
high school, and practitioner of PARKOUR ) to lead the two mutts on a run through the streets and alleys  
of the senior housing development), while Andy attended to the dog bites...they are also sufficiently VARIED  
(and HUMOROUS) as well: an obese man with his pee-pee stuck in the knot-hole of a tree in the backyard of his  
home.

Today's last call before shift change is to a school bus crash; a woman texting while exceeding the speed limit in a  
school zone side-swiped the bus, which then hit several parked cars. Thankfully, only one of the injuries is serious  
(a six year old with a severe chest contusion); Andy and Kat transport her to Sloan Grey, and stay with her until her  
parents arrive, authorized by Chief Ripley, who is also acting as Captain until a permanent one is in place.

Sullivan is waiting for The Lieutenant at home. He's ordered lean chicken, vegetables, and gluten free dinner rolls from  
Famous Amos. Both she, and the Little One she's carrying, are very grateful. Two pieces of chocolate and vanilla swirl  
cheesecake top off the meal.

When Sullivan finishes brushing his teeth, he snaps off the bathroom light. He stops short two steps inside the bedroom: a  
stripped and gloriously naked Andrea Herrera, fresh from the shower, is in the middle of their big bed, on her hands and knees,  
looking of her shoulder at him. As the big man slowly approaches, she lowers her upper body to the bed, leaving her rounded ass  
high in the air, her right hand cupping her drooling sex. Sullivan feels like a comet being drawn into a star by its powerful gravitational  
force as he climbs onto the bed. Kneeling, his fully stiff cock twitches when her fingers part her slippery labial folds.

"C'mon Baby...claim your reward," she mutters huskily.

Her lover doesn't argue: he slides his now throbbing hard on up and down her wet valley, thoroughly coating it with her honey.  
His loud gasp reverberates throughout the room the moment his long pole entered her fiery tunnel. She jerks a bit, then her  
muscles relax and he sinks in to the hilt; his balls pressed tight to her. He starts with a gentle, patient rocking motion, building  
(after about five minutes) to longer, deeper entries. "This is okay, right?", he huffs, without breaking rhythm.

Andy groans, then giggles."You're LONG...but not _THAT LONG!_ then ....eeeeeek!", when he responds with an  
especially deep entry, in response to her jibe. He gradually increases the speed depth of his impalement, until the loud slap-  
slap-slap of their bodies drowns out the noise of the sudden thunderstorm that began sometime during their coupling. Her hot  
cunt works overtime squeezing and pulling at his thick endowment. Her toes fingers and toes curl into fists as the pleasure becomes  
nearly unbearable. Desperate for release, The horny Latina uses all the tricks in her book to push him over the edge.

**Author's Note:**

> THE SEQUENCE:  
ANDY AND ROBERT (AND RYAN)  
ANDY AND ROBERT-(EXPLICIT SEX)  
ANDY AND ROBERT  
ANDY AND ROBERT  
ANDY AND ROBERT (EXPLICIT SEX)  
FRANCIS AND JACK (EXPLICIT SEX)  
VICTORIA AND LUCAS/ANDY AND ROBERT  
VICTORIA AND LUCAS


End file.
